Boulevard Baby
Boulevard Baby is a mission in The Ballad of Gay Tony. It is given by Gay Tony to Luis Lopez. During the mission Luis has to seduce Monique, the girlfriend of Vic Manzano, owner of Bahama Mamas nightclub and eventually you kill Vic and his security personnel to have the club shut down. Luis also meets Ray Bulgarin, a background character in Grand Theft Auto IV, in Maisonette 9 where the mission starts. He will later start working for him. Mission objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Get in Tony's car *Drive Tony to Bahama Mamas *Go to the dance floor *Go to Monique and dance with her *Take out the owner *Get out of the club *Leave the area '100% Objectives' Complete the mission in 3:10 Take less than 40% damage Dance perfectly with Monique. During the shootout in the club, don't harm any civilians, or Monique. Enemies *Vic Manzano *Club Security Walkthrough After meeting Bulgarin, get into Tony's car. It's a short drive; Tony explains that Rocco wants him to seduce a girl to get to her boyfriend, Vic Manzano. Once you enter the club, head downstairs and onto the dance floor. You will find Monique dancing. Walk up to her and dance. You eventually seduce her and she brings you into the office to give Luis a blowjob. She tells Maurice, a bouncer, not to let anyone in. Vic, however marches into the office and finds her under the table with Luis sitting in his chair. He punches Monique and pulls a gun on Luis. Shoot Vic and pick up the Pistol .44 he drops, which is unlocked in this mission. Walk out of the office. The club's bouncers will start shooting at you, so shoot back. While innocent clubbers promptly flee the flying bullets, avoid them and take down each bouncer. Head for the front door upstairs. Use cover and remember to reload frequently. Remember not to hit a member of the crowd or Monique, as this will lock out the "Good Guy" achievement. You complete the mission when you leave the nightclub and the area. This is the only time that the player can enter Bahama Mamas, as it is shut down after the shootout. Video Walkthrough Deaths *Vic Manzano - Killed for harassing Monique and trying to kill Luis. *Monique (optional) - Can be killed by Luis or the guards, although it doesn't effect the storyline but locks the "Good guy" requirement for 100% completion of the mission. *Club Security (optional) - Can be killed and will not lock 100% completion for the mission. Trivia *Various characters appear in this mission. Roman Bellic is seen entering the Maisonette 9, Rocco and Vince are seen by the entrance stairs drinking and talking with two women, the Unnamed Asian Woman is seen in the bar and then has sex with Luis. Also, Ray Bulgarin and Timur appear for the first time in the game. *If the player waits for "Pjanoo" by Eric Prydz to come on, everyone on the dance floor will cheer. This is likely due to the song being featured in most advertisements for TBoGT. *During the confrontation with Vic, Luis will directly aim at Vic's head when the player targets him. *It is possible to kill Monique after killing Vic; however, this prevents the player from earning 100% in the mission by locking out the "Good Guy" requirement. *When walking up the stairs after the shootout, a rare glitch can happen, which involves Luis falling through Blue Hell, then respawning outside the area that the player should normally leave, thus completing the mission faster. *The name of the mission is most likely a play on the saying "Broadway, Baby!". *It is implied that Luis is well known around the area, as when you walk into the club, some security guards refer to him as either Luis or Mr. Lopez, as if they know him. They also talk about jobs in Maisonette 9, implying that Bahama Mamas and Maisonette 9 are not rivals. *This mission marks the third time in the GTA series that the Main Antagonist is introduced in a mission other than the first mission or opening cutscene. (The first time being Calm Before the Storm and the second time being Crime and Punishment). *In a pre-release screenshot (see the gallery), Luis and Tony arrive to the club in a Super Drop Diamond. Also there is a second screenshot which shows a black Super Diamond. Gallery Bulebulebulevarrrr.jpg|Luis letting an unnamed woman into the club. BoulevardBaby2-TBoGT.jpg|Tony and Luis arrive at Bahama Mamas. Boulevard Baby Dancing.jpg|Dancing with Monique. LFL.jpg|Luis with Monique. Shooting vic.jpg|Luis against Vic Manzano. Boulevard Baby Shootout.jpg|Luis fights his way out of the club. Category:Missions in The Ballad of Gay Tony Category:Missions es:Boulevard Baby pl:Boulevard Baby